Strange & Old Past
by Beatorisu
Summary: Na época da fundação de Hogwarts os 4 fundadores se viam em um dilema emocional. Leiam e deixem reviews please!
1. As Casas e os Fundadores

Olá minna Tud bom! Essa fic aqui eu to com ela no PC desde o inicio do ano ai pensei, vou postar o que tenho e terminando aos poucos Enfim... Eu gostei dela e espero que gostem...

Leiam e deixem reviews mt importantes pra mim q eu respondo \o/

ENJOY

Capítulo 1 – As casas e os fundadores.

O dia amanhecia devagar e a medida que o sol saia os corredores escuros de Hogwarts se iluminavam. Godric Grifindor estava bastante animado. Hoje seria mais um dia de seleção na qual ele esperava que muitos alunos fossem para sua casa.

- Bom dia. – disse Godric com um sorriso brilhante

- Bom dia – disse a mulher de cabelos escuros na altura do ombro disse em um tom seco quase sem vida.

- Acordou de mal-humor?

- Não. – Godric sabia que não adiantava bombardeá-la se perguntas, Rowena Ravenclaw era uma mulher diferente. Era muito bonita, umas das mais bonitas de todo mundo bruxo, porém era misteriosa. Não adiantava contraria-la muito menos tentar arrancar algo dela que ela não quisesse contar. Desceram juntos e foram até o salão principal onde Salazar Sonserina já se encontrava sentado e Helga Hufflepuff em pé próximo a mesa com um enorme pedaço de papel nas mãos. Salazar Sonserina era um homem de cabelos negros e olhos verdes e profundos. Prezava acima de tudo a nobreza e a família. Era um homem frio com todos e de poucas palavras com menos ainda. Helga Hufflepuff também era uma mulher bonita. Não tinha a beleza de Rowena porém tinha um ar angelical, sendo a única que o apresentava no quarteto. Helga tinha longos cabelos castanhos mel e olhos castanho claro.

- Bom dia! – disse Godric ao entrar no salão.

- Bom dia. – disse Helga com um sorriso. – Bom dia Rowena.

Porém Rowena não respondeu, continuou caminhando e sentou-se no lado oposto da mesa principal.

- Acordou de mal-humor? – perguntou Salazar falando pela primeira vez.

- Não.

- Não está animada? Talvez seja o seu ano de receber muitos alunos...

- Não me interessa a quantidade de alunos, sim a qualidade. Essa rivalidade ridícula de quantidade é entre você e Godric, não me ponha no meio.

- Tudo bem então...

- Se não se importam – começou Helga devagar – Vamos começar com a seleção? Os alunos já chegaram.

Rowena se levantou e caminhou lentamente até a saída de Hogwarts. Godric tomou seu lugar ao lado de Rowena e Helga se postou em frente à mesa. Um tempo depois Rowena voltou acompanhada de uma penca de alunos que olhavam assustados e espantados para todos os cantos. Rowena se sentou em seu lugar e Helga tomou a palavra.

- Não conversem ou falem durante a seleção. Conforme eu chamar dêem um passo a frente e olhem para frente. Serão selecionados para as casas, o resto eu explico depois.

Sentando-se entre Godric e Salazar, Helga abriu o pergaminho e começou a chamar os nomes.

- Suzanne Elliot. – uma menina de cabelos escuros e um pouco abaixo do ombro deu um passo à frente. Não podia esconder que estava nervosa, porém tentava de tudo para que ninguém percebesse.

- Corvinal. – disse Rowena com o olhar fixo no horizonte.

- Muito bem – disse Godric – O próximo?

- Elijah Ramilton. – um menino de cabelos loiros e olhos negros se apresentou. – Venha para a Lufa-lufa. – disse Helga em tom doce. – Teresa Sabat.

- Sonserina.

- Kevin Tenderous.

- Grifinória.

- Orlando Flamhafing.

- Grifinória.

- Alissa Centriot.

- Corvinal.

- Filip Bennington.

- Grifinória.

A seleção continuou por mais ou menos meia hora. As casas para onde a maioria ia eram Grifinória e Sonserina, porém a terceira a receber mais alunos foi a Lufa-lufa. Rowena pareceu não estar nem aí para os alunos novos. Eram poucas as vezes que se pronunciava para selecionar um aluno para a sua casa. Curiosamente esse ano Rowena selecionou dentro da pequena quantidade de alunos mais meninas do que meninos para a Corvinal.

- Muito bem. Agora que todos já sabem quais são suas casas cada um de nós os guiará até seus aposentos. Agora com a palavra, Godric.

- Muito, bem. Como diretor da Grifinória quero dizer que estou muito orgulhoso de todos os alunos selecionados para minha casa. Primeiramente não estão autorizados a caminhar pelos corredores após o término das aulas. Após o jantar devem todos se dirigir os seus dormitórios e permanecer lá a noite toda. Não devem entrar um no dormitório do outro e o salão comunal deve ser mantido em segredo entre os membros da casa, assim como a senha que será lhes passada já na sala comunal. Salazar.

- Faço minhas as palavras de Godric e acrescento algo mais. Os alunos selecionados para a Sonserina, lembrem-se de uma coisa, vocês estão acima de qualquer coisa dita pelos outros, exceto dita por mim. Rowena, gostaria?...

- Alunos da Corvinal me acompanhem. – disse levantando-se da mesa e se dirigindo a sala comunal da Corvinal. Os outros fizeram o mesmo e cada um seguiu para uma direção diferente.

Helga Hufflepuff guiou seus alunos por uma escada que descia para um local um tanto escuro. O cheiro de comida era forte ali e próximo a um quadro de uma tapeçaria Helga parou.

- Guloseimas.

- A tapeçaria foi descendo e entrando no chão até abrir completamente uma passagem estreita porém passável. Helga conduziu os alunos até o centro da sala comunal e disse umas poucas palavras.

- Sejam muito bem vindos à minha casa, Lufa-lufa. Espero que apreciem a estadia enquanto estiverem aqui. Vocês serão como uma família a partir de agora e qualquer problema reportem-se a mim. Agora deixo vocês livres para irem para seus dormitórios e até amanhã. – sorrindo Helga de retirou e os alunos foram para seus dormitórios.

Salazar Sonserina também guiara seus alunos através de uma escada que descia, porém não parou perto da cozinha e sim continuou descendo até chegar em um corredor úmido de pedras onde no final havia a foto de um belo bruxo com uma serpente no pescoço na frente de uma porta.

- Puro-Sangue. – O bruxo sorriu e deu espaço deixando a porta ocupando quase todo o quadro. Salazar Sonserina abriu a porta e conduziu os alunos até a sala comunal da Sonserina. – Atenção. Não aceito conversas enquanto falo. Gosto de ser respeitado. Quero lembrar-lhes que nenhum de vocês devem se abalar com nada do que os alunos das outras casas digam, nenhum deles merece a atenção de vocês a não ser talvez alguns alunos da Corvinal. Nunca digam para ninguém onde é a sala comunal da Sonserina nem qual é a senha. Preservem-se o máximo possível e respeitem-me igualmente.

Ao dizer essa palavra Salazar saiu batendo a porta atrás de si. Rowena e Godric subiram as escadas ao invés de descê-las. Godric parou no sétimo lance em frente a um quadro.

- Nobre Espada. O quadro se abriu como uma porta e Godric entraram sendo seguido pelos alunos. – Não preciso dizer-lhes tudo o que já disse. Espero que os alunos selecionados para a Grifinória sejam merecedores de estarem aqui. Tenham uma boa noite. – E saiu.

Rowena continuou subindo até chegar ao ultimo andar onde havia apenas uma pequena porta de madeira.

- Livros Abertos. – A porta sumiu dando lugar a um belo portal. Rowena atravessou-o e desceu a escada em caracol que havia atrás do portal. Depois de descer muito, um pouco mais do que haviam subido, Rowena se deparou com uma outra porta de madeira. – Livros Fechados. – A porta deu lugar a outro belo portal que levava a sala comunal da Corvinal. – Boa noite. – E se retirou.

Espero que tenham gostado... Comentem nem q seja para dar um Oi XD

Até o proximo capitulo!


	2. Quem não tem cão, caça com gato

Antes de tudo gostaria de agradecer às duas reviews que recebi \o/ Fiquei muito feliz. Eu ainda não sei quais são os casais... Mas até eu me resolver tem para todos... XD

Vejamos... A Rowena está meio estranha sim, mas é por uma coisa mais pra frente que eu vou dizer porque... Sim sim, que bom que as senhas ficaram boas porque eu realmente tive que pensar muuuuito ... E tinha achado que tinham ficado, sabe?...

De qualquer modo... Vamos ao capitulo 2

Capítulo 2 –Quem não tem cão caça com gato.

O dia estava muito ensolarado. O calor queimava e ardia os corajosos que se expunham a ele. Aquele era o primeiro dia de aula e o favorito de Godric e Salazar onde veriam se os alunos escolhidos para suas casas seriam dignos de permanecer nela ou na escola.

- Muito bom dia! – disse Salazar ao entrar no salão principal. – Onde estão os outros?

- Não faço idéia e mesmo que soubesse por que contaria a você? Sua paixonite por Helga já passou, não? Ou está com ciúmes? – disse Rowena

- Parece que é você que está com ciúmes... De mim, do Godric... Não suporta que haja outra mulher não é? Mais bonita e radiante... Não mais inteligente é claro...

- humpf...

- Não acha Helga bonita? Não mais que você? Decerto muitos homens discordariam de mim, mas sua beleza, Rowena, é muito difícil...

- O que quer dizer?

- Todos admiram você, querem sua inteligência... Você sabe que é uma das mais belas mulheres de todo mundo bruxo... Mas Helga tem algo que você não tem...

- O que?

- Sorriso. Ainda não vi você sorrir uma única vez. Nem mesmo quando Godric lhe dirige a palavra...

- Ora Salazar... Eu aprendi a conviver com isso... E você também não sorri tanto assim... Seus sorrisos são todos cínicos e provocadores... E todos têm direção certa, Godric...

- Parece que nós dois estamos sofrendo não é? Os dois juntos e nós aqui, amargurados.

- Só você...

- Ta legal... Esconda o que sente, provavelmente deve ser melhor mesmo...

- ...

- Que foi?

- Nada...

- Porque está olhando para o teto? Acha-o feio?

- Não... Estava apenas pensando em como seria bonito ver o céu sem sair daqui...

- Hum... Invente algo então...

- Pode apostar que vou...

- Olhe...

- O que?

Godric e Helga entraram no salão principal e se depararam com uma cena ridícula, Salazar apoiado sobre a mesa olhando para o teto e apontando para algo lá em cima e Rowena olhando fixamente para um lugar que com certeza não era o que Salazar apontava. Não tinha como não rir. Caíram na gargalhada assim que botaram o pé no salão. Quando de repente algo repentino e muito esquisito acontece. Devido a proximidade de Rowena, Salazar sem aviso a beija. Godric e Helga para de rir na hora e Rowena tenta se afastar, mas Salazar é mais forte. Quando ele finalmente a solta Godric pergunta:

- Estamos interrompendo algo?

- Na verdade estão. – disse Rowena se levantando – Vamos... – Sem pensar duas vezes Salazar a seguiu. Não sabia para onde iriam, mas explicar o que havia feito e olhar para os dois naquele momento era muito pior do que poderia acontecer se ele seguisse Rowena, ou não, mas valia a pena arriscar?...

Saíram do castelo, o dia estava quente, mas mesmo assim Rowena não tirou o casaco que vestia e muito menos se abalou. Continuou caminhando e Salazar a seguindo, quando parou de chofre. Rowena virou-se e falou calmamente.

- No que você estava pensando?

- Eu sinto...

- Em que? – disse ela um pouco mais firme.

- Eu não sei.

- Fique sabendo que o que quer que seja não vai funcionar. Não vou servir de objeto para ciúmes.

- Eu nunca falei...

- Não me interessa. Você devia fazer como eu, seguir em frente... – e caminhando em sua direção. Salazar achou que ela nem olharia para ele e a situação ia ficar constrangedora pelos próximos 1000 anos, mas não. Rowena parou em frente a ele e sussurrou:

- Por isso... – e beijou Salazar. Ele ficou perdido, não sabia como reagir até que resolveu retribuir o beijo. Nesse momento Helga e Godric saiam do castelo.

- Você tem certeza de que eles subiram? – disse Helga

- Tenho... – disse Godric com firmeza, porém ao olhar para frente... – Não.

- O que? – Godric apontou para próximo a orla da floresta e Helga viu muito ao longe Salazar e Rowena. – Ahm...

- Bom para eles não acha? – disse Godric em um tom de conformação.

- É, é... Tem razão... Pode ser bom para a Rowena... Ela tem estado tão...

- Esquisita?

- É, estranha... Tudo bem que ela nunca foi de sorrir e deixar transparecer felicidade...

- Ela nunca foi como você...

Helga olhou para ele tímida e vermelha.

- Mas mesmo assim você sempre gostou dela... – disse olhando para o chão.

- Não vou negar... Rowena é muito bonita e...

- E a ligação que você possui com ela é diferente da que possui comigo.

- De certo modo... Você sabe que sempre foi minha irmãzinha... Sempre me apoiou e sempre lhe apoiei... Mas eles...

- Eles nunca pareceram corresponder... Nunca perceberam... Sempre tão próximos... – Lagrimas começaram a correr dos olhos de Helga

- Vamos entrar – disse Godric passando a mão por volta do ombro dela e a abraçando, conduzindo-a para o interior do castelo quando Salazar e Rowena pararam de se beijar, bem a tempo de vê-los entrar.

Rowena abaixou a cabeça, nunca havia feito algo como aquilo. Porque se deixara levar pelo impulso e pelos olhos verdes de Salazar? Sentia-se tão estúpida, e o pior, Godric a vira e agora ia com Helga... Por que não podia ser ela a conduzida por ele? Por que ela quem tinha que conviver com a situação constrangedora, por quê?

Salazar foi quem quebrou o silencio:

- Eu... Preferiria se nada acontecesse... Você me entende...

- Entendo... Eu também prefiro assim... – disse Rowena com os olhos vidrados na porta do castelo.

Apesar de ter acontecido muita coisa, ainda era de manhazinha. As aulas começariam em meia hora e os quatro fundadores não poderiam demonstrar nada diferente. Então se dirigiram ao castelo, não trocaram uma palavra, um olhar.

Se é assim que vai ser... . – pensava Salazar

Não pode acontecer nada... Entre ninguém - Rowena

Por quê? Por que é tão difícil? Logo ele... - Helga

Nunca mais... Nunca... - Godric.

Espero mais reviews, viram?


End file.
